


Other Omens

by soreto



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Español | Spanish, France being a diva, Is the scene during french revolution, Just saw a fanart of them as Good Omen characters, M/M, Romance, There's no why, Why Did I Write This?, and England is Crowley, better said an adaptation, or a sad try of comedy, the normal i think, where France is Aziraphale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: [Oneshot crossover]Un oneshot donde Francia toma el lugar de Aziraphale, y Arthur el de Crowley.Donde Francis esta atrapado por seguir sus deseos de un buen vino, en plena revolución francesa.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Other Omens

Por supuesto que no fue su intención acabar de esa manera; ¿Quién iba a pensar que unos buenos caballeros franceses iban a ver su ropa con el ceño fruncido, y lanzarlo a una celda? Bueno, entendía que había una revolución, pero no pensó que ir vestido con las mejores prendas en busca de un excelente vino fuera reprobable.

Francis pensó que debió ver el estado del conflicto, se arrepentía enormemente de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de su país favorito; no creyó que todo llegaría a ese punto, donde el desplegar algo de riqueza desataría la ira de los ciudadanos. Aunque, no podía decir que le sorprendiera, había escuchado bastantes rumores de los reyes, y las fiestas que se daban...

—Oh no —lamentó Francis mirando parte de sus ropas sucias con el jaleo cuando lo trajeron; quiso sacudirse, pero la posición de los grilletes le habían lastimado un poco las muñecas—. _Merde_ —se quejó en el idioma que tanto prefería, aun si su predicamento fuera en el hogar de esa lengua.

Bueno, pensó, iba a tener que explicar muchas cosas a sus jefes; que le den otro cuerpo tras la carta de reproche por el uso indiscriminado de milagros dejaba claro que no estaban muy contentos esos días (¡pero eran milagros necesarios! Vestir bien era importante para ganar la confianza de los humanos).

Si lo escucharan los carceleros, iría con toda motivación a ayudarles; el mismo se había sentido indignado con cómo estaba la población, pero lo vieron como amigo de los nobles, y lo único que escucharían serían los gritos de una multitud iracunda cuando estuviera en la horca.

—Pero miren, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Día difícil, querida rana? —dijo una voz claramente con deleite de su situación, y que le era inconfundible; Francis frunció el ceño, y sus rizos rubios perfectamente arreglados se agitaron un poco cuando giró su rostro a mirar al hombre mofándose de su problema.

Francis se mantuvo digno a pesar del mote burlón: que pasara buena parte de su tiempo en Francia, no significaba que comiera únicamente aquel platillo.

—Buen día Monsieur Arthur, es agradable verlo sobrio, ¿lo echaron de un bar? —respondió Francis sonriendo complacido con la ofensa en el rostro ajeno—. ¿O perdió su pequeña botella de licor que a veces usas para aderezar tu té, demonio?

—¿¡Pero como sabes tú...!? —el demonio negó agitando su cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de admitir—. ¡Silencio, por una vez! —pidió Arthur enrojeciendo avergonzad—. Muy bien, ángel, por lo que veo estas atrapado en una celda a punto de ser ejecutado, ¿podrías decirme como pasó? Y ser menos bocón de paso; porque, bueno, no te ves muy digno con esas cadenas, ¿sabes?

—Quien podría ser amable por una vez eres tú, Arthur —respondió sin ceder a su orgullo—. ¿Te recuerdo quien también estuvo a un paso de la horca por estar con navíos piratas? Eras peor rufián que ellos.

—Sí, pero al menos era parte de mi trabajo ayudarles, ¿Qué no puedo uno divertirse con el saqueo? —Arthur dijo orgulloso, recargándose casualmente con brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta de la celda, moviendo con un pie a uno de los guardias que había dejado inconsciente—. Me parece que estas evadiendo el responder, ¿Cómo lograste que te arrestaran? ¿Y porque venías con esas ropas, idiota?

—No espero que comprendas la importancia de los vinos franceses, demonio —dijo Francis alzando un poco la barbilla, y negándose a mirar a los ojos a Arthur.

Arthur enarcó una ceja con expresión incrédula.

—¡Te van a cortar la cabeza por un vino, imbécil! —Insultó sorprendido de la poca importancia que le daba a la situación—. ¿Y bueno, porque no sales con un milagro?

—Recibí una carta, bastardo, de arriba —explicó Francis molesto por el insulto—. Al parecer mis milagros les parecen a veces frívolos, así que me limitaron el número que puedo usar.

Arthur sobó con sus dedos el puente de su nariz al filo de su paciencia; pero juntando sus dos palmas lobero a Francis de sus cadenas, y de pasó le dio un atuendo modesto para pasar desapercibido.

—¿Por qué cambiaste mis ropas? —cuestionó indignado el ángel, acercándose a la reja de su celda abierta.

—Si quieres que te corten la cabeza, adelante —contestó Arthur con una mueca—. Bueno, ya que estoy por aquí —chasqueó sus dedos, poniendo a uno de los que iban a ejecutar en el lugar de Francis, con las mismas ropas que traía—, ¿vamos por ese vino que buscabas? Podemos pasar a Inglaterra por un buen té y biscochos.

—Arthur —reprochó Francis al ver a ese hombre en su lugar, paralizado por obra del demonio, quien seguramente sería ejecutado con esa jugarreta de parte del ser del infierno.

Arthur se encogió de hombros, ajustando sus gafas oscuras.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo, o no? —apuró Arthur, con Francis detrás, acomodando lo mejor que podía las ropas que tenía ahora.

—Bueno, cher, pero déjame elegir a mí el lugar donde ir, tu gusto da que desear. Pirata o no, ni una señorita dejaría que la llevaras a tomar ni una taza de té —dijo Francis con una sonrisa, guiñando el ojo al otro cuando el otro lo miró enfadado con el insulto.

Por supuesto que no tocaría comida que eligiera Arthur, alguna vez intentó cocinar para él —en algún trabajo que coincidieron—, y honestamente, no le haría comer ni al peor demonio aquello.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo idea de que acabo de hacer.


End file.
